A Hybrid Fiber-Coaxial (HFC) network is a broadband network that combines optical fiber and coaxial cable. It has been commonly employed globally by cable television operators. In a hybrid fiber-coaxial cable network, television channels are sent from a cable system's distribution facility to local communities through optical fiber trunk lines. At the local community, a box translates the signal from a light beam to an electrical signal, and sends it over cable lines for distribution to subscriber residences. The optical fiber trunk lines provide adequate bandwidth to allow future expansion and new bandwidth-intensive services.